In the past, computing applications such as computer games and multimedia applications used controllers, remotes, keyboards, mice, or the like to allow users to manipulate game characters. More recently, computer games and multimedia applications have begun employing cameras and software gesture recognition to provide a human computer interface (“HCI”). With HCI, user interaction in the form of user gestures are detected, interpreted and used to control game characters.